Eres tu
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Porque, aunque eres una persona insoportable, terca, te enojas por todo y me sacas de quiso... Amo cada uno de tus defectos, porque son ellos los que te hacen ser tu, los que se reflejan a través de tus ojos amatistas. Lo que mal empieza, bien termina.


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños**_

* * *

Porque tus ojos encontré la misma paz. Orbes amatistas que lucharon por encontrar la calma que por años anhelaba. Tus manos sobre mi cintura, deleite a carne viva, lujo de dioses. En un recuento del tiempo que llevamos juntas, podría decir que cada segundo ha sido un magnifico edén.

Recuerdo cuando te conocí, el lugar o el día no es suma importancia en mi memoria. Pero lo que se mantiene inmaculado, es la forma en la que, con una burlona sonrisa te acercaste a mí. Soberbia, agresiva, no había ser humano que te soportará. "La princesa escarlata" así era el apodo que te dieron al llegar al salón de clases.

Yo era una estudiante más en un curso que no quería ni estar en la preparatoria, de esas personas que odiabas: más altas que tú, inteligente y agradable con las personas.

Te veía, me enamoré de esa blanca piel y actitud fría. Me hacías recordar a mi cuando era una niña; creaba barreras para que nadie entrara a dañarme. Pero, aprendí que mis barreras no eran para que los demás no me lastimaran, era para proteger a esa persona importante para mí, Honoka, mi hermana menor.

Me sentí identificada contigo al instante de que vociferaste las primeras palabras hacia mi persona: "Quítate, voy a pasar". Es, a decir verdad, algo que no tendría mucho impacto en otras personas, pero al ver tus ojos, ese sufrimiento que alguna vez fue mío, simplemente quede impactada.

Quise acercarme a ti, quería que fuéramos más cercanas. Aunque fue tonto de mi parte ser tan optimista, me rechazaste cuando intente pronunciar tu apellido y preguntar si quieras ser parte de mi equipo.

Al principio no le tome importancia a tu seca forma de ser, quise ser paciente, sabía que necesitabas una amiga en la escuela… Pero no contaba con que ese día mi hermana menor iría a la escuela y con una inocente sonrisa me traería el almuerzo y tu… Digamos que empujarla solo porque te estorbaba y haciendo que el almuerzo que me traía fuera a caer en el piso no es exactamente agradable a la vista. No me dolía la comida, el simple hecho de que le hicieras daño a Honoka fue suficiente para que el fuego de la ira se prendiera en mí. Fui detrás de ti y de un tirón te hice mirarme, te reclamé que le pidieras perdón a Honoka, pero fui ignorada al momento que rodaste los ojos y pronunciaste: "No jodas". Desde ese día, me había propuesto a hacerte la vida imposible en la escuela, desde ocultar tu ropa de gimnasia cuando te dabas una ducha a embarrarte un pastel en la cara.

Debo admitirlo, fuiste una rival contundente. Incluso Honoka me pidió que parara cuando exhibiste mi ropa interior en la asta bandera de la escuela, pero no quería, aquellas discusiones en el patio y en medio salón, las riñas por ver quien lideraba en los equipos, presumir ante los docentes sobre quien era más lista: todo eso me emocionaba al punto de sentirlo en cada molécula de mi cuerpo. Simplemente quería más, quería saber que tan lejos podías llegar y creo que también era tu caso, porque al mirarme, veía esas amatistas brillar más que las estrellas...

Nuestra primera plática fue un tanto... Serena, pacífica y relajante. Para dos personas que solo discutían en el salón de clases y se recriminaban cualquier banalidad, fue un gran avance.

* * *

Todo había empezado cuando nos quedado encerradas en la terraza de la escuela. Yo había ido por mera costumbre y tú, según contestaste, fue porque quería algo de aire fresco.

_-Ayase -pronunciaste despectiva._

_-Nishikino -mi contestación no se quedó atrás. Mis ojos no se rendirían ante ti- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Venía a tomar aire fresco -contesto sin dar importancia- ¿Qué acaso no puedo?_

_-Depende de lo que pienses hacer –solté tras negar con la cabeza- ¿sabes lo imposible que eres de tratar a veces? –di un paso hacia adelante y no retrocediste- medio salón parece odiarte._

_\- ¿Y tengo cara de que me importe? –rodaste los ojos en una mirada neutra- me tiene sin cuidado lo que las personas lleguen a pensar de mí._

_-Te causaras problemas en el futuro, Nishikino-pese al odio que te tenía en ese momento, aun quería ayudarte en lo más profundo de mi corazón._

_-No me importa –dijiste con desdén- vine a esta escuela a aprender, no a hacer amigos._

_-Sínica, eres una mujer muy terca –negué con la cabeza de nueva cuenta- temo que tu actitud te lleve a acabar con un ojo morado._

_\- ¿Cómo el que me pusiste cuando pasaste "despistada" a mi lado? –alzo la ceja con cierta sarna._

_-Contigo no se puede –solté un bufido exasperado- ya te pedí perdón por eso, fue un accidente –su mirada me daba a entender que no me creía absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba diciendo- Mejor me voy, no estoy de ánimo para aguantar niñas mimadas como tú._

_-Ya te estabas tardando –se dio la media vuelta y fijo su mirada en el patio de la escuela._

_-Siempre tan amable –rodee los ojos y me encamine a la puerta. Tome del pomo y este no giro ni un centímetro- ¿Es enserio? –incluso lo sacudí, volví a girarlo y ni aun así se movió- ¿es mi mal karma?_

_\- ¿Qué aun no te has ido? –se dio la vuelta y alzo la ceja un tanto molesta- ¿Qué acaso tengo que abrirte la puerta?_

_-Cállate y ayúdame –me reprimí a mí misma por pedirle su ayuda, pero era más probable que entre las dos abriéramos la puerta para largarme de aquí- ¿o es que me quieres aquí para hacerte compañía? –pregunte al ver que no se movía, cosa que cambio cuando comente aquello._

_-Haberlo dicho antes –con cautela se acercó a mi posición y tomo el pomo a tu merced- ¿tan débil eres? –hizo el intento de hacerlo girar, pero como era de esperarse, no se movió- ¿Qué hiciste, Ayase?_

_-Absolutamente nada –fruncí el ceño ante su regaño- esta atorada, ¿Cómo crees que haría eso?_

_-Pues porque eres la persona más estúpida del mundo –rio sarcástica y miro de nuevo el pomo- será mejor que lo hagamos entre las dos, no quiero tenerte más tiempo aquí._

_-Me has leído la mente –imite su acción y empezamos a girar del pomo, pero nada- maldición, ¿ahora qué?_

_\- ¿Llamarle a un superhéroe? –alzo la ceja en burla. _

_Por un segundo iba a contestarle como es debido, pero recordé que en realidad si tengo a alguien que me ayude en estos casos._

_\- ¿Por qué sonríes así? –pregunto dudosa por mi sonrisa victoriosa- ¿Qué te pico una cucaracha o algo así?_

_-No creo que las cucarachas muerdan –negué tras suspirar- pero tengo una idea –di unos pasos hacia atrás y tome mi teléfono celular que por fortuna aun tenia batería- veamos si lo tengo… ¡Muy bien! –ante la expectante mirada de la pelirroja, marque al contacto que tanto bendecí al ver- Hola Hibiki-san, sí, soy Ayase Eli –reí un poco al sentirme tonta de llamar al conserje._

-_ ¡Eli-chan! Milagro que me marcas, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Honoka-chan está bien? –pregunto la alegre mujer de apenas 24 años. _

_-Todo bien, gracias por preguntar –asentí con una sonrisa- pero tengo un favor que pedirte._

_-Lo que necesite la hermana mayor de Honoka-chan~_

_\- Estoy atrapada en la terraza de la escuela, ¿me ayudas? –por unos segundos hubo un silencio de muerte, pero después escuché un grito espantado del conserje- ¿Hibiki-san? –me atreví a preguntar su nombre porque no estaba segura si de verdad aún estaba ahí._

_\- ¡Iré por las llaves! –su fuerte grito incluso lo escucho la pelirroja que dio un salto hacia atrás- Ahora mismo estoy en mi casa, ¡Pero te juro que iré tan rápido como pueda!_

_\- ¿Por qué estás en tu casa? –alce la ceja, estaba un tanto confundida, aun eran horas laborales._

_-Oh, es que tengo incapacidad por un esquince de pie –y es de esas veces en las que te sientes la peor persona del mundo por abusar de alguien tan noble- ¡pero iré enseguida, Eli-chan, confía en mí! –sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, corto la llamada._

_-De verdad me siento una persona terrible –solté un suspiro y guardé mi teléfono celular en la bolsa._

_-No lo sientas –aquella fue la voz de la Nishikino- eres la peor persona del mundo._

_-Siempre tan linda, ¿verdad? –solté un pesado suspiro tras por enésima vez en esa tarde, negué con la cabeza- ¿no merezco un gracias por al menos llamarle a alguien para que nos ayude?_

_-Si a esa persona te refieres a un lisiado que tardara horas en llegar –rodo los ojos y se dirigió al barandal donde antes estaba recargada- "gracias, gran heroína" –hablo con gran escepticismo- y dile a tu amiga que no grite tanto, que pude escuchar toda su conversación. _

_-Mira que burlarte de quienes te ayudan –bufe, era clara mi molestia- al menos espero que le agradezcas a Hibiki-san por venir a ayudarnos._

_-Veré si lo merece –se encogió de los brazos sin darle importancia._

_De cierta manera, detesto esa actitud de princesita de papi que tiene el noventa por ciento de las veces. _

_Me resigne a no contestarle, si nos íbamos a ver las caras en ese momento, era mejor no discutir con ella. _

_Silencio, era lo único presente en esa terraza, claro y esa atmosfera tan mas toxica que había en ese momento. _

_No sabía cómo sacarle platica, al principio tal vez sí, pero ahí, me quede sin palabras. Bueno, eso hasta que la imagen más angelical del mundo apareció frente a mí: gracias a que te encontrabas mirando hacia otro lado, unos rayos de sol surcaron tus cabellos rojos e incluso tus mejillas se vieron iluminadas. Podía jurar que solo te faltaban las alas para parecer un ángel._

_-Que bella… -murmure torpemente, no al pendiente de que con tu oído alcanzarías a escucharme._

_\- ¿E-eh? –como las nevadas en países secos, pensé que jamás vería tus mejillas pintarse de un suave carmín._

_Al notar mi estupidez, de inmediato negué con la cabeza y sacudí mis manos para reforzar mis palabras- N-no lo decía enserio, ¡de veras!_

_\- ¿Ah? –alzaste la ceja, ahora estabas molesta- si no te gusto, igual no es mi problema._

_\- ¡N-No es eso! –flanquee, tu inquieta mirada me animaba a decir un millón de tonterías- ¡Eres muy bonita, solo que no quería decirlo en voz alta! –al darme cuenta de que de nuevo había dicho algo sin pensar, me senté en el piso y lo mire fijamente, al menos él no me cuestionaría después._

_Hubo otro silencio, bastante incomodo vale recalcar, pero tú lo rompiste con una liviana sonrisa._

_-Y dices que yo soy un caso –al levantar la mirada, vi una media sonrisa divertida en tus labios- mira que hacer este espectáculo solo por eso –soltaste un suspiro y te sentaste al lado mío, como si esperaras algo- ¿Qué ronda por tus pensamientos, Ayase? _

_Desvié la mirada, tus ojos amenazaban con descubrir mis más profundos secretos- nada… -musite con cierta debilidad._

_-Ay Ayase –suspiraste. No supe cómo ni cuándo, pero tenía la impresión de que habías cambiado la vista a la del sol que amenazaba con ponerse. El cielo teñido de tonos anaranjados es y seria tu vista favorita- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-Supongo…_

_\- ¿Enserio lamentas el que me pegaras hace unas semanas? –su pregunta la contesta con un asentimiento tímido- ¿entonces porque seguiste haciéndome bromas?_

_-Por qué… -tome aire, no podía permitirme verme así de débil enfrente de ella- porque tú me embarraste chocolate en todo mi cuerpo y luego vinieron las plumas –le conteste al verla, intente no titubear, pero casi podía apostar de que estaba temblando- y después vinieron más y más bromas…_

_-Debes admitir que te va bien el marrón –soltó otra liviana sonrisa, aunque era pequeña, era un tanto pegajosa- ¿puedo hacer otra pregunta?_

_-Si –dije solamente y ella volvió a suspirar- ¿pasa algo?_

_-Pasa… De que no sé porque estoy hablando contigo como si nada –frunció el ceño, parecía reprimirse así misma- sé que no soy perfecta ni tampoco agradable, pero Ayase, tu eres un caso perdido. _

_\- ¿Y yo por qué? –alce la ceja ofendida- tu fuiste la que le tiro la comida a mi hermana._

_-Temo que ese no es asunto tuyo –rodaste los ojos y bufo- no puedes empezar una guerra solo por eso._

_-Claro que puedo –dije firme- si molestas a mi hermana, te metes conmigo._

_-Ayase, tu hermana solo es un año menor que tu –negaste con la cabeza y continuaste- ella puede cuidarse sola._

_-No me importa, la voy a defender sea cual sea su edad –me mantuve firme en mi promesa- no lo entenderías… Ella es mi hermana menor, la única familia que tengo después de que nuestros padres nos abandonaran –no sé porque te dije aquello, pero sabia en el fondo que tenía que hacerlo- no voy a permitir que nadie la dañe, sea quien sea la persona. _

_\- ¿Eso crees? –parecías ofendida con mis palabras. Pues hiciste ese místico gesto con la cara: alzaste la ceja derecha y frunciste el ceño- No sabes nada de mi Ayase, nunca lo sabrás –te levantaste del piso y azotaste tu pie contra el mismo piso- ¡eres una persona detestable! ¡Juzgas sin conocer! ¿Piensas que necesito tu ayuda? –chasqueo la lengua cual víbora- No necesito de ti, ni de nadie. ¡Menos de tu estúpida hermana o del jodido conserje! _

_Bien, había llegado ahora si a mi limite._

_\- ¡Es porque no me lo permites! –grite tras levantarme- intente acercarme a ti y me ignoraste, ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¡Rayos! –alce los brazos y vocifere aún más fuerte- quería ser tu amiga, conocerte. Se por lo que pasas en el interior, conozco esa mirada. Quieres protegerte de cualquier peligro, por eso no te abres a nadie –mis palabras te cayeron como balde de agua fría, pues de inmediato abriste los ojos cuales platos blancos- ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! –tomé tus hombros y los sacudí ferozmente- ¡Ya basta de esa actitud de princesa embotellada en su miseria! ¿Qué no vez lo que tienes a tu alrededor? –te di la media vuelta para que vieras el panorama de nuestra escuela en un atardecer- ¡Mira el mundo que te rodea, las personas que caminan en el! ¡Aprécialo o se puede acabar tarde o temprano! _

_Dije lo que empecinadamente me había guardado. No pensé que algún día saldría de ser sincera, pero, en ese momento, si quería hacer el cambio debía de ser extrovertida no una introvertida. _

_El silencio no vino como de costumbre… algo peor se avecino y ataco las fibras sensibles de mí: un gimoteo, llanto de una dama. _

_\- ¿Nishikino? –poco a poco te hice girar hacia mi- ¿estas… llorando? –ver esas lagrimas correr por esos ojos era simplemente doloroso, una estaca para mi bondadoso corazón._

_-N-No –te frotabas con fuerza la manga del sweater contra tus ojos, no quieras que te viera así, pero ya era inevitable- N-no me veas, idiota…_

_Tenía dos opciones: una era dejarte llorando y esconderme, o… abrazarte. ¿recuerdas cual hice? _

_Te tome entre mis brazos pese al forcejeo que estabas haciendo, aunque al cabo de unos minutos te detuviste y continuaste llorando afligida en mi cuello. Me pesaba verte y escucharte así, pero en ese momento necesitabas un poste en el cual recargarte, no una hoja que se vaya con el viento. _

_No sé cuánto duraste, pero de lo que si tengo memoria es que cuanto se sentiste mejor, me pediste que si nos podíamos sentar de nuevo en el piso y eso hicimos. Espere con paciencia a que quisieras hablar, pese a que quería saber el porqué de tus lágrimas. Si era yo, me sentiría la peor persona del mundo, eso era seguro._

_\- ¿Puedo… puedo decirte algo y no le dirás a nadie? –asentí sin titubear y aun en tu penosa manera de hablar, continuaste- y no, no es tu culpa que hiciera esa escena –soltaste al aparentemente leer mi mente- bien… -tomaste aire y de forma lenta lo fuiste soltando- hace… hace tiempo, yo tenía alguien especial en mi vida._

_\- ¿Sí? _

_-No hables –musitaste y acate al asentir con la cabeza- Su nombre: Sonoda Umi. Era la persona más importante para mí –con cuidado colocaste tus manos sobre tu pecho y aguantaste un pequeño llanto rezagado- ella era una chica tan tímida, tanto como un conejo –observaste el cielo y reíste débilmente- pero siempre que me sentía mal, ella estaba ahí para mí –poco a poco esa voz se fue apagando- ella… nunca supe que sentía por mí, pero a esa inocente edad de doce años, yo podía jurar que ya la amaba más que nadie –otra pequeña lagrima se atrevió a salir de tu ojo para bailar en tu mejilla con las que quedaron secas- la primera vez que nos vimos, fue en el jardín de infantes. No era una niña cualquiera, ella podía asombrarte con sus conocimientos en cualquier momento. No sé cómo pudo hacerse amiga de alguien que le quitaba el lonche por gusto y placer –vaya que esa actitud de princesa es algo normal para ella- Pero un día, cuando unos niños me molestaron, Umi salió en mi defensa. Golpeo a los niños y pese a que ellos hicieron lo mismo con ella, no cedió y grito que me protegería. Los niños se fueron, y llorando la abrace y después le reclame por qué lo había hecho… ¿Sabes porque hizo eso? –me miro y pregunto en espera de que ya hablara._

_-La verdad no… -conteste con cierto miedo a que no fuera lo que esperaba._

_-Fue gracioso –su mirada de nuevo se fue al piso- ella dijo: "No podía dejarte sola. Nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasara a la linda niña que me pide mi almuerzo porque no tiene nada que comer, ¿verdad?" –alzaste la mirada y reíste nostálgica- cuanta inocencia, incluso para una niña era demasiada –negaste un poco con la cabeza- no, es que simplemente así era Umi. Si esencia era la de un caballero, pero con el encanto de una dama._

_\- ¿Cómo? –pregunte confundida y algo sorprendida- ¿Cómo que "era"? –analice la situación y del como recluía mi mirada- Lo… Lo lamento… _

_-No lo lamentes, no es realmente culpa de nadie –tras suspirar, poco a poco me fuiste mirando- bueno, solo del borracho que iba manejando en sentido contrario y la arrollo en el proceso –hablas dolida, afligida, y con ira- supongo que, desde ese entonces, simplemente no puedo y no quiero confiar en nadie –bajaste la mirada y tus manos se formaron en un puño presionando tu pecho- extraño a Umi, quiero verla, hablar con ella. –agitaste el puño y le diste un golpe seco al piso- Ese día, ese día de su accidente, le había regalado un collar de concha, le prometí que le diría mis sentimientos por ella a la mañana siguiente, pero ya no puedo, ella ya no está, ella… _

_No quise, no pude dejarte terminar de hablar. Te tome entre mis brazos para estrecharte en ellos, quería que mi fuerza se transmitiera a ti. Podía comprender solo un poco de ese dolor, pero de solo imaginar que Honoka me falte en la vida, me hacía sentir terriblemente mal._

_-No estás sola –murmure contra tu oído- no soy nadie para decirlo, pero te lo juro por todo lo santo y bueno que tengo –trague saliva por lo que iba a decir- jamás estarás sola. Tal vez el sentimiento nunca se vaya, pero confía en el futuro, confía en ti, confía en mí._

_\- ¿En ti? –lanzaste una pregunta ingenua._

_-No conozco a Sonoda Umi, pero por lo que me dices, sé que era una jovencita de compleciones fuertes, ella… no le gustaría que lloraras así –me fui separando un poco de ti, quería ver tu cara- "Se fuerte y sigue viviendo al máximo", es lo que me grita el corazón en estos momentos, es lo que siento que Umi te hubiera dicho de haber podido –dije con firmeza. _

_-Ayase… -tu voz bajo, pero una tímida sonrisa se asomó por tus labios- de cierta manera, siento como si Umi me estuviera hablando a través de ti- me quede callada, no quería interrumpirla- gracias, es lo que ella me hubiera dicho… -una sonrisa completa surco sus labios, haciéndola ver simplemente hermosa._

_-N-No es nada… _

_-Ayase –su voz poco a poco se iba reponiendo, pero aun así lograba alterarme- ¿me vas a tener atrapada toda la tarde? –al darme cuenta de que aun la estaba abrazando, la solté de inmediato, y desvié la mirada- vaya, no sabía que podías hacer esas caras._

_-C-Cállate… _

_-Eso si no me gusta. Las ordenes no van conmigo –soltaste una risita, estabas fascinada con mi estado de ánimo- ¿Qué tal si hago la pregunta que iba a hacer hace rato? –me encogí de los hombros en un intento de no verme como papel maché- ¿Por qué nos tenemos que llevar tan mal?_

_\- ¿Eh? –aquella pregunta capto mi atención y fui obligada a mirarla- ¿te recuerdo todo lo que me hiciste?_

_-Y tú también me causaste mucho daño –negaste y continuaste- Pero, creo que con esto… No puedo verte de otra manera… _

_-Ni yo –confesé algo apenada- has escuchado mi historia y yo la tuya, ¿Qué somos ahora? _

_\- ¿Compañeras? –con una ceja alzada tendiste tu mano derecha- ¿o amigas?_

_-Creo que lo veremos después –la estreche y note un tenue sonrojo en tus mejillas- ¿Qué tal si por mientras me dices por mi nombre? _

_\- ¿P-Por qué? –pero que lindo sonrojo adornada tus mejillas, bueno, era aún más grande que el otro._

_-Creo que es lo justo –me encogí de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia- Maki –dije tu nombre y al instante te estremeciste- seamos buenas amigas en el futuro, ¿sí? _

_-Y-Yo… -tragaste saliva e incluso jadeaste- E… -te miré expectante y retrocediste unos centímetros- E… -carraspeaste- Eli –al decir mi nombre, no pude más que sonreír satisfecha- ¿Q-Qué es esa cara de idiota que pones?_

_-Digamos que me gusta la idea de que me llames por mi nombre~_

_-I-Imbécil…_

_Rei al escuchar el insulto. Eras un encanto, aun lo eres, pero en antaño no sabias controlar esos explosivos sonrojos. _

_Creo que había pasado unos cuarenta minutos desde que estábamos ahí arriba. Por fortuna había variedad en nuestras platicas, claro, cuando te calmaras y habláramos. Cualquier bobería nos era buena, no había idea mala o chistes pésimos, que esos te los atribuyo a ti: cuentas pésimos chistes._

_Escuchamos el crujido de la puerta, y de ella, una pelinaranja de azules ojos entro a la terraza y al verme se arrojó sobre mí. El lado positivo es que el barandal de la terraza nos amortiguo, si no, hubiéramos caído._

_\- ¡Eli-oneechan! –su grito por poco me deja sorda- ¡Que alegría que estés bien!_

_-Honoka –suspire resignada a la actitud de mi hermana menor- también es un placer verte._

_-Tonta –negó rápidamente con la cabeza y al verme, sus azules ojos se encontraban inundados de lágrimas- ¡Me hubieras llamado, vengo y tumbo la puerta! _

_\- ¿Cómo la otra vez que lo intentaste y te fracturaste el pie? –solté una pequeña risa y ella se acomodó en mi hombro para llorar- ya, ya… Estoy bien –acaricié su cabello para consolarla- Hibiki-san –vi a la conserje, su cabello corto era de un naranja amarillento casi ámbar como sus ojos, traía consigo una férula desde su pie derecho a su rodilla- perdona las molestias –le dije con sinceridad y ella soltó una risita. _

_-No es nada –se tuvo que recargar en la pared, pero su increíble y brillante sonrisa no abandonaba su cuerpo- de hecho, deberías agradecerle a Honoka-chan, ella me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí._

_-Lo imagino –suspire y mire a mi hermana menor- ¿Cómo te sientes? _

_Levanto la cabeza de mi hombro, pero para mí desgracia había dejado un rastro de moco en ella- Mejor~_

_-Honoka, ¡qué asco! –le di un empujón y negué con la cabeza- ¡tendré que cambiarme de uniforme por tu culpa!_

_\- ¿Amor de hermanas en mocos? –ni su sonrisa infantil la salvarían de esto- oh vamos~, todavía que vengo a salvarte –se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero._

_-A salvarnos –la corregí y ella alzo la ceja- a Maki y a mí –señale a mi antigua acompañante que saludo con su mano derecha._

_\- ¿Ella? –parecía más confundida que nunca- ¿Por qué ella?_

_\- ¿Destino?_

_-Es raro… -se giró a mirarte. Ladeo la cabeza, pero de inmediato la inclino- gracias por cuidar de mi hermana. Espero que no te causara molestias- ese tono de voz lo conocía bien, era el que utilizaba cuando no quería problemas con nadie._

_-E-está bien… -contestaste tímida- A-Ayase-san –Honoka entendió que le hablabas a ella y te miro- lamento lo de antes. Empujarte fue una niñería –bajaste la cabeza- ¿me perdonarías? _

_Fuera de la creencia popular de que los Ayase somos vengativos… bueno, solo yo lo soy, Honoka es un pan de dios, de inmediato te tomo entre sus brazos y te sonrió como si fueras de la familia._

_\- ¡Claro que te perdono, Maki-chan! –no se dé dónde saca tanto optimismo esa chica- ¿Qué tal si un día vamos por un cafecito y un panecito?_

_\- ¿Maki…-chan? –me miraste y simplemente me encogí de los hombros- b-bueno… -contestaste tímida a su propuesta._

_\- ¡Trato hecho!_

_-Mujeres –solté un suspiro y miré a Hibiki-san- ¿usted las entiende?_

_-Para nada y soy una –rio y con cuidado se fue recostando en el piso- niñas, será mejor que se vayan, déjenme aquí ¡sola! –otra melodramática, hasta alzo su mano al cielo y grito a todo pulmón- ¡ya no puedo con mi pierna!_

_\- ¡Hibiki-chan! –grito mi hermana que aturdió a la pelirroja y literalmente la aventó lejos- ¡vamos, tienes que vivir, por los niños! –se inclinó a su lado y tomo su mano en un acto de solidaridad- ¡Hibiki-chan!_

_-A-Adiós… -cerro los ojos y mi hermana soltó lagrimas falsas de cocodrilo._

_\- ¿Así es siempre? –me preguntaste y yo asentí con pesar- lo lamento por ti…_

_-Te acostumbras –de nuevo me encogí de los hombros- ¿las dejamos aquí? _

_-Tu eres su hermana, decide tú._

_-Eso si –hice una pequeña pausa y sonreí traviesa- que se queden ahora ellas aquí._

_-Me gusta cómo suena eso –asentiste y conmigo caminaste hasta la entrada que cerramos al instante._

_Ellas no se darían cuenta después, casi como por una hora se quedaron ahí sin saber que paso. Pero tampoco se dieron cuenta de que Hibiki-san tenía la llave… _

Ese día, un tormento, creo que mentí cuando dije que había sido muy relajado y tranquilo la primera vez que hablamos. Pero fue el inicio de algo hermoso.

* * *

Nos comenzamos a frecuentar en los equipos, trabajando codo a codo, claro que aún había sus roces, pero era lo que hacia la escuela divertida. ¿Cómo viviría sin tu dosis diaria de sarcasmo?

Recuerdo, cuando mis ojos volvieron a verte como mujer y no como enemiga. Cada día me parecías la chica más hermosa de la escuela aun pese a que algunas veces te vi despeinada. Quería estar a tu lado, no importaba el lugar ni como, quería estar contigo… Pero sabía que las posibilidades de que me hicieras caso eran nulas, por eso negué mis sentimientos, te intenté mirar como amiga, aunque tu no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

Fue el día de san Valentín donde supe tus sentimientos, después de que Honoka te persiguiera por toda la escuela. Me citaste en la terraza donde todo empezó, donde nuestra aventura había comenzado… Se notaba a leguas los nervios que tenías, todo a flor de piel. Intente indagar sobre lo que llevabas en tu espalda, pero no me dejaste verlo, me apartabas con una mano. Te reíste de lo infantil que solía ser y soy, me disponía a irme, pero tu mano me detuvo y me enseñaste una caja de chocolates de mi tierra natal Rusia. Dichos chocolates, los comía con mi madre cuando era apenas una niña y Honoka aun usaba el andador (era algo retrasada para caminar) te mire confundida, pero me inundaba la felicidad en el pecho. Así que, pronunciaste las palabras más bellas del mundo: "Eli, quiero salir contigo, no como amigas, si no como algo más, ¿es eso posible?"

Torpemente te abrace y conteste tu pregunta con un casto beso. Claro que quería, era lo que más anhelaba, solo que no pensaba que fueras a ser tú la que diera el primer paso…

El día en el que decidimos que viviríamos juntas después de la preparatoria… Puede sonar algo torpe o extraño, pero fui a pedirle permiso a Umi. En su tumba cubierta de flores le pedí permiso de estar toda la vida con Maki; un delicado viento rozo mi cabello y me hizo ver a mi derecha. Había una mujer de mi edad con largo cabello azulado como la noche, sus ojos bondadosos y amables eran semejantes al chocolate en color, esbozaba una tierna sonrisa. Supuse quien era al notar un collar en forma de concha que colgaba en su cuello. Le jure que amaría a Maki y no como esos amores de "la amo como el primer día" si no, que la amaría cada día más y el día que no sea suficiente, entonces yo misma lucharía para buscar más maneras de amarla.

Aquel fantasma bondadoso, asintió y sonriendo se fue desvaneciendo en el aire de primavera.

* * *

Y míranos ahora, cuatro años después de ese día, de ese beso que duraría hasta la eternidad. No somos la pareja perfecta, muchos dirían que tenemos personalidades tan parecidas que somos aburridas; otros que simplemente no deberíamos estar juntas por lo conflictivas que somos. ¿a quién le importa lo que digan los demás? Lo único que me importa es que te amo. Te lo dije ese día y lo sostendré el resto de mi vida como la mano que cuido y respeto.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas? –tu pregunta era débil, puesto que estabas adormilada.

-En ti –bese tu frente y con una sonrisa acomode unos cabellos de tu cabellera rojiza que se veía oscurecida por la noche- siempre pienso en ti, ¿es sorpresa?

-No mucho –al contraste de mi sonrisa, tú la imitaste, pero la acompañaste al subirte de mí cintura- es tu día a día, eso y las bromas.

\- ¿Cuándo olvidaras eso? –reí al mismo tiempo que mis manos recorrían tu cadera- ¿a gusto?

-Mucho –besaste mi mejilla para hacer un pequeño camino de besos hacia mi cuello y terminar en la clavícula- debo darte méritos, tus detalles fueron los que terminaron enamorándome.

-Lo aprendí en un libro de parejas –reí y mordiste un poco mi cuello- ¿tantas ganas traes? –pregunté divertida y pese a quería que te avergonzaras, me contestaste con una pequeña lamida en el cuello- Si es tu deseo…

Al momento que levantaste la mirada, bese tus labios, tus suaves y cálidos labios. Eran mi adicción, algo que no dejaría por nada del mundo.

¿Pasamos del odio al amor? Creo que ese es el mejor termino para describirnos, aunque en un principio yo ya sabía que mi corazón era tuyo, y me alegra que el tuyo sea mío.

Se que, desde el cielo, Umi nos está viendo y sonríe, aunque debe de estar algo apenada por todo lo que hacemos y prefiere no mirar en ciertas ocasiones… No sé, esa imagen me causa algo de risa.

* * *

_**¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo sigo aun algo deprimida por el accidente de mi laptop… Pero ni que hacerle, ¿verdad?**_

_**El día de hoy, les traigo un EliMaki, cortesía de AsuraWrath45, al cual le debo una disculpa por no poderlo subir temprano o en cuanto me lo pediste. Tenia los pendientes de las otras series y me fue difícil concentrarme fuera de esos pendientes… Pero espero que te guste y a todos ustedes que lo hice con todo mi corazón. Para mí, escribir historias de parejas raras es todo un reto que disfruto, porque me gusta experimentar y seguir creciendo al hacer aun mas cosas. Así que, si tienen mas peticiones locas, ustedes háganlas, que con gusto las hare :)**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
